Chemically Infused Romance
by Chemically Romanced
Summary: Ronnie Martin. Sound familiar? It should. After all, she is the only female member of My Chemical Romance. This is her story, from small town in Dublin, to sold out arenas. Gerard Way/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ronnie Martin. Sound familiar? It should. After all she is the only female member of My Chemical Romance. This is her story, from small town in Dublin to sold out arenas. Gerard Way/OC**

* * *

"Danny!" I groaned as I fell from my warm, cozy bed onto my cold, dark, brown, wood floor. I heard grumbling and the shuffling of feet outside my door. "What?!" My little brother snapped as he opened my door. We both were not morning people. "School" I muttered burying my head into my hands. "Ugh. Great" he said sarcastically. "Only two more days" I said patting his shoulder passing him by as I went down the staircase careful to avoid my parents. I made myself a cup of coffee with one sugar and milk and practically gulped the steaming liquid down. Boy, I loved this shit.

Danny came trudging down the stairs with his shirt back to front. I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh. "Hey Einstein. Your shirt" I told him smirking. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and looked down at his black Iron Maiden t-shirt that was incorrectly put on. "Oh" he said blushing. I walked by and kissed his cheek. "I'll be ready in a few" I called already half way up the stairs.

'Two more days' I thought to myself as I pulled my black KISS jumper over my head. I wore it with blood red jeans and black Doc's. I shuffled into the bathroom avoiding the packed boxes stacked in my room. In two days time I would be moving to New Jersey. I honestly can't wait. I hate this town, it's so washed up. Hopefully, I can finally fit in somewhere. I didn't exactly have much friends. I had one best friend, Lee. He was like the male version of me. Despite our looks, my roots were blond while it darkened turning into brown then black at the tips and I had a few bright red hightlights. Lee just had plain brown hair. My eyes were a bright ice blue while his were dark brown. He also had piercing on his nose and lip. While I had ear plugs, a Monroe piercing and my tongue.

I walked along side my brother on the way to school, ignoring the abusive comments being yelled at by some jocks in a passing car. I took out my Walkman and pressed play. _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ blasted through my earphones. I grinned and nodded my head to the beat.

_I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
when will I find where I fit in_

1,2,3,4 !

Remember when I tried  
I never strayed to far from you  
forever by your side  
no matter what I, was going through  
But now I, never know, the things to say to you  
Now help me, But know I'm still on your side  
I never showed just what you do to me  
This song was always wrong

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town

Cause no one can understand  
I just cant be tied down  
Nothing comes between me and my plans  
So now I, never know, the things to say to you  
Now help me prove that I'm still on your side  
I never showed just what you do to me.  
The time was always wrong

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck_  
[ From: .net]_  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
where will I find where I fit in

And don't believe a word they're telling to you  
don't believe a word they're telling to you

They let me down, where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town.

My world cannot ever bring me down  
Everything I had is turning back around  
Because our times worth something  
bigger then both you and me

I can't live my life always backing down  
I've got to do this right, then they can't make a sound  
Cause I'm not here for nothing.  
At least I can say I stand for something.

You and me we stand for something.

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
where will I find where I fit in

And don't believe a word they're telling to you  
don't believe a word they're telling to you

They let me down, where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town.

* * *

**This is my first ever story. I'm really nervous so if you could leave some feed back that would be brilliant! The song at the end is usually the song that inspired the chapter.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I seen Lee leaning against my locker smiling at the students walking by calling him a 'fag'and an 'emo'. I rolled my eyes as he said "Thanks, you too" to each of them. He may seem like he was taking the bullying well, but truth is he was dead on the inside. We both were. Our smiles never reached our eyes. We barely sleep, we fail a lot of tests and our parents are both fucked up. "Hi there doll face"he said giving me a small smile. "Alright?" I asked opening my locking. "Eh"He shrugged. We walked silently to our first class, Chemistry. Great.

I fist bumped the air as the teacher handed me my result form my Christmas exams. A big bold red 'F' was circled on the page. Ms Hanagan raised an eyebrow. "You think your results are amusing?"she screeched. "Would it be wrong if I said fuck yes!"I answered smirking. "I've had enough of you Martin! You're useless"she fumed. "Och, that hurt Maryann. Right here"I said with my hand on my chest. "Other side Ms Martin"she said handing me a detention slip. I groaned. "Great"I mumbled. Lee nudged me, I turned to him. "New Jersey ain't gonna know what him em'" he smirked. I laughed. He was right.

"Come on over and do the twist  
Over do it and have a fit  
Love you so much it makes me sick  
Come on over and do the twist"

I sang into the mike. Instead of me and Danny going home we decided just to go to the local bar. Of coarse I wasn't letting my baby brother of 15 drink. But of coarse I did, yeah, I'm 17. Not really a problem in this town. It's sort of been an issue of mine along with smoking. The owner of the bar knew us both from an early age and often let me sing and this particular crowd love it. Lee had joined us as well. He was singing along drunkenly. I strummed the guitar and sang.

"Beat me outta me, beat me outta me  
Beat me outta me, beat me outta me  
Beat me outta me, beat me outta me  
Beat me outta me, beat me outta me"

Lee was on drums. I knew how to play them as well. He taught me when we were 11. He also taught me guitar, electric and acoustic, piano, bass and how to sing. This boy was the source of all my talent. Drawing was my only talent he didn't teach me. I thought I was pretty good at it to be honest. I mostly just drew comic book strips and characters. They were really my favourites to draw.

"Come on over and do the twist  
Over do it and have a fit  
Love you so much it makes me sick  
Come on over and shoot the shit"

I've always told Lee we should start a band, but his mind was set on being an author. I wasn't going to try change his dreams because I knew this was something he really wanted to do.

"Beat me outta me, beat me outta me  
Beat me outta me, beat me outta me

Beat me outta me, beat me outta me  
Beat me outta me, beat me outta me

She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart

She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my heart  
She keeps it pumpin' straight to my"

The next morning I woke up with a small, yet very sore, headache. I plugged my beeping alarm out and texted Lee. _Last day in Ireland, I'm skipping. Come over. Careful though...dunno where parents are xx _I pressed send. You see my parents aren't the nicest of people, they're verbally abusive sometimes physically. So I rang up my nana, Gracey and asked could we move out to Jersey using the excuse 'we never get to see you'. I'm extremely close with my nana. I missed her a lot last year when she moved. I cried for weeks.

Lee came over and helped me pack the last of my things. After we had finished we just hung out at the park while Danny stayed at home playing video games. "I can't believe this. You're really leaving?"he whispered staring at his shoes as if it had just dawned on him. "Yeah"I whispered as the wind blew my hair in different directions. "What am I supposed to do without you?"he asked. Not rudely but he was actually asking me what he was to do. I rubbed his back. "I'll always come home to you, not matter where we are, home is with each other"I say. "I'll be home in a while" he answered after a moment of silence. "You better" I sniffled. I know to others our conversations made no sense, it was either because we were a bit stoned or we were just weird.

_If I was listen to I'd turn back_  
_Give up on my reasons_  
_Forgive up the past_  
_You think I'd swallow that?_  
_Bearing weight in ceilings_  
_Just to stop and ask of Thora Zine_  
_Thora Zine, Thora Zine, Thora Zine_  
_They give you this_  
_They take away that_  
_Thora Zine_

_There'll be no others_  
_There'll be no long lost friends_  
_Empty on the insides_  
_Empty of a last pretense_  
_To stand by on feeling of the end_  
_So many lives_  
_A runaway life_  
_So many lies_  
_When they locked you up they shut me out_  
_Gave me the key so I could ahow you round_  
_You were not allowed_  
_Omens of the daydream_  
_But caught as you're bound in Thora Zine_  
_Thora Zine, Thora Zine, Thora Zine_  
_They give you this_  
_They take away that_  
_Thora Zine_

_There'll be no rallies_  
_There'll be no long lost friends_  
_Caught on a spotlight running out of present tense_  
_To fix by an feeling of an end_  
_So many lives_  
_A runaway life_  
_Please come back_  
_Please come back_  
_Please come back pale horse_


	3. Chapter 3

**Every chapter I write is inspired by a song or quote, I'm going to start putting the lyrics of the song or quote at the bottom of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR or any of the music in this story -J**

* * *

"Do you think Jersey is where dad went?"Danny asked me from the passenger seat. I gripped the steering wheel. "Can you stop calling _him _that?"I asked angered. He sighed. "I'm sorry...you're right"he nodded. An silence filled the car. _He _was always a touchy subject, our _father. _He left us when I was eight Danny was six. It was hard, he was an alcoholic and had a mistress but when I was younger he was my favorite person in the world, he protected us from our_ mother. _I guess it was all too much to handle but I can never forgive him for what he did, leaving us. We needed him and he left. He never told us why, but I think I can piece it together. I'd like to hear a straight answer from him though. Not even one week after he left, _mother _had found a new man and forced us to call him _dad _or _daddy _when he liked...

I sipped my Monster as I picked up my deep green duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. Peering through my sunglasses I glanced at the flight attendant who gave a fake smile to the passengers walking onto the aircraft. I handed her my boarding card and she ripped it. I mumbled a 'thanks' and took my seat, followed by Danny.

A long, nine hours later, we had landed in Newark International Airport. "Jesus" Danny muttered as he stretched out his arms. I put my Walkman back in my bag and we made our way off the airplane.

We had collected our bags and were on our way to Grams house. As the taxi pulled up I payed the driver and he helped us carry our bags. "Oh my grandchildren!" Gram gushed as she made her way towards us. I smiled as she embraced us both. "Hey Grams" Danny chuckled. She squeezed us tight and released. "So how are- wait we can talk inside, I hope yous don't mind but I have a friend over"she said worriedly. "It's fine!" I said laughing a bit. Danny and I picked up our bags and made our way inside. "This is my friend Elena but you can call her Helena"Grams introduced the lady sitting on the bright cream colored sofa. She waved and smiled "Hi, Gracey has told me all about you two, Romilda and Daniel?"she saidsweetly. "Um you can call me Ronnie if you don't mind...and we usually call Daniel, Danny"I said nicely. "Oh of coarse! So glad to meet you both"she smiled while shaking our outstretched hands.

I had a shower and freshened up and changed into my The Smith tee and light denim skinny jeans with black Converse. I chatted with Helena as Grams made tea, well coffee for me. Danny had gone up stairs to have a nap. "I have a grandson your age you know?"Helena said with a mischievous look. I KNEW where she was going with this. "Oh no. No...NO"I laughed. "Oh it wouldn't hurt now would it?" she asked grinning. "Plea-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. "Oh that must be him"she grinned. "He comes over to your grandmothers to check up "she smiled while Grams answered the door. As sweet as that was he sounded like a complete lick ass. "Helena..."I warned. "I won't say anything! But..."she trailed off. "No!"I laughed. "Who's this?" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned around and tried not to drool at the boy in front of me. He had jet black hair, green eyes and gorgeous pale skin. He was wearing a black Smashing Pumpkins tee and black skinny jeans. "Hi" I forced out. "Hi" he breathed out sounding like he was out of breath. "I love your tee shirt" We both said at the same time then we laughed. I stuck out my hand "Ronnie" I introduced. "Gerard" he said grinning and shaking my hand.

Danny came down the stairs. "Jesus Ronnie we've only been here five hours and you've already got a boyfriend"he said laughing. "Oh shut up you fag!" I said to him. Grams and Helena laughed while Gerard coughed while blushing. He walked by the coach and leaned in between me and Gerard and whispered jokingly "Slut". I whacked him with the bright purple cushion that was behind me. "Ow"he said like a child. "Go back to your coffin, Vampire"I said. He hissed like a vampire and walked into the kitchen. "You know you should be grateful, if it wasn't for me you'd still be listening to-"he ran over and and kneeled down in front of me. "Say it and I tell your boyfriend your full name"he threatened. "I'm not her boyfriend" Gerard butted in. Danny turned to him and held out his hand "I'm Danny by the way. Ronnie's little brother"they shook each others hand. "Gerard or Gee whichever. Uh Helena's grandson" He introduced.

Helena had left about two hours ago and Gee stayed helping me unpack the boxes the delivers had just dropped off. "Thanks for this by the way" I said as I hung up my Nirvana poster. "No problem" he muttered his attention focused somewhere else. I turned around to see his eyes focused where my ass had been, he blinked out of his trance and looked at me blushing. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked laughing. "Sorry"he said weakly. "It's okay" I said reassuringly. He picked up my collection of posters including Blink 182, The Misfits, The Smiths, The Beatles, Smashing Pumpkins, Beastie Boys and David Bowie. "Ronnie you and I are going to be great friends"he chuckled looking through them. "Well I'm glad"I smiled.

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
Its been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad  
And you don't seem to care  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_Do you even miss us?_  
_Your bottle's your mistress_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Did I make a mistake cause_  
_I'm trying to deal with the pain_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_I will try to understand_

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_  
_Its been hell not having you_  
_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_  
_With no note telling where_  
_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_  
_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Did I make a mistake cause_  
_I'm trying to deal with the pain_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_Why are you running away?_  
_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_

_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_  
_But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_  
_But is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Family!_

_Why are you walking away?_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Did I make a mistake cause_  
_I'm trying to deal with the pain_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_Why are you running away?_  
_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_

* * *

**Please review! And by the way Danny looks like: /entry/46034229/via/nalavia -J**


End file.
